One Chapter Love
by Kazuyuki Khaled Phantomhive
Summary: Jika cinta diumpamakan sebagai sebuah novel, bagian yang menyenangkan dan menentramkan hati hanyalah sebanyak satu chapter. Sedangkan sisanya hanya rasa sedih, khawatir, cemburu, dan perasaan negatif lainnya. A ToppDogg fanfic/KidohxHojoon couple/Wizard Line/Review? :)


_Jika cinta diumpamakan sebagai sebuah novel, bagian yang menyenangkan dan menentramkan hati hanyalah sebanyak satu chapter. Sedangkan sisanya hanya rasa sedih, khawatir, cemburu, dan perasaan negatif lainnya –Author_

.: = :.

**ONE CHAPTER LOVE**

By Kazu

Warning(s) : YAOI, typos, miss spell dan kesalahan lain yang tidak pernah lepas dari diri author.

KidohxHojoon pairing, with Wizard line as cameo.

**ENJOY! ^^**

.: = :.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lain. Hojoon, dengan kacamata _Harry Potter_-nya, duduk di kursi taman sekolahnya. Tangannya memegang buku tebal yang tampak sangat membosankan. Sesekali tangannya meraih bagian tengah kacamatanya, membenarkan posisinya yang melorot. Siswa berprestasi yang satu ini menunggu bel masuk sekolahnya berbunyi.

Pemuda itu langsung menutup buku tebalnya begitu mendengar bel masuk berbunyi dan bergegas menuju kelasnya. Seingatnya, jam pelajaran pertama adalah Sastra Indonesia. Kabarnya, guru sastra-nya mengambil cuti melahirkan. Jadi, mungkinkah jam pelajaran ini akan kosong? Ah, hal itu tidak penting. Karena, baik ada gurunya atau tidak, Hojoon akan tetap duduk manis di bangku kelasnya dan belajar dengan tekun.

Sebagian besar siswa sudah duduk manis ditempat duduk mereka masing-masing saat Hojoon memasuki kelas. Hojoon segera duduk dubangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku sastra-nya. Samar-samar, dia mendengar dua orang siswi yang berbincang-bincang di belakangnya.

"Kudengar guru pengganti sastra kita lelaki muda, lho. _Fresh_ baru lulus dari universitas."

"Benarkah? Gantengkah? Cakepkah?"

"Woah~ Kau akan terkejut. Tadi pagi aku mengintip kantor dan melihat guru pengganti itu. Dia sangat tampan! Dan yang kumaksud dengan sangat tampan ya, sangat SANGAT TAMPAN sekali!"

"Kyaaaaa~ aku tidak sabar!"

Perbincangan para siswi ini terputus ketika terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan cukup kasar, mengagetkan seorang siswa di belakang yang tertidur dan beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain game di _handphone_ mereka.

"Tidak ada _handphone_, tidak ada yang tidur, dan tidak boleh ada suara ketika saya mengajar!" ucap pemuda yang baru saja masuk kelas dengan nada _killer_-nya

"Nama saya Hyosang, akan menjadi guru pengganti bagi _Ms._ Kim yang sedang cuti, dan tidak akan ada pertanyaan! Pelajaran kita mulai!" ucap guru pengganti itu sambil langsung membuka buku paket yang dibawanya dan memulai pelajaran.

.: = :.

"_Aigoooo~ _guru pengganti tadi seram sekali~" keluh pemuda yang tadi pagi tertidur, Byungjoo.

"Galak banget lagi. Tapi tampan, sih," gumam pemuda imut disamping Byungjoo, Hansol, sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje. Byungjoo langsung melirik tajam kearah Hansol dan menjitak kepala pemuda mungil itu.

"Tapi dia benar-benar tampan! Woah~ tidak kusangka pemuda yang masih _fresh _seperti itu sudah lulus universitas. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hojoon?" tanya pemuda lain, Jiho, sambil mengunyah pangsit goreng pesanannya. Ya, saat ini Hojoon sedang bersama teman-temannya di _cafeteria_ sambil mengobrol tentang guru pengganti yang saat ini menjadi topik hangat di sekolah itu. Siapa yang tidak tertarik? Guru sastra muda yang tampan tapi _killer_ dan _cool_. Dapat dipastikan seluruh siswi di sekolah itu pasti sudah menjadi _fans_ guru pengganti itu dan membentuk sebuah _fanclub_.

"Hm.. _He's fine_," ucap Hojoon dengan nada yang tidak tertarik. Dilahapnya nasi goreng pesanannya tadi.

"Aish~ Jujur sajalah, Hojoon-ah~ Aku tahu dia itu tipe-mu kok," goda Hansol sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hojoon dan tertawa.

"Entahlah…. Kalau-pun aku tertarik dengan guru itu, aku juga tidak akan mengejarnya," jawab Hojoon pelan dan suasana langsung terasa tegang. Byungjoo menunduk, memakan _banana split_-nya dalam diam dan Jiho menatap Hansol dengan _laser beam_ dari kedua matanya.

.: = :.

"_Hojoon-ah! Kemarilah!" panggil seorang pemuda tinggi sambil melambaikan tangannya._

"_Kenapa, _hyung_?" ucap Hojoon sambil duduk disamping pemuda itu._

"_Kalau _hyung_ bilang _hyung_ sudah menemukan calon istri, kira-kira bagaimana reaksimu?"_

"_Hm… tentu saja aku akan menyelamatimu, _hyung_," ucap Hojoon dengan nsuara yang agak bergetar. Untungnya, pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya._

"_Well…. Aku sudah menemukan calon istriku, Hojoon-ah!" ucap pemuda itu bahagia sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hojoon._

"_Wah! Selamat ya, _hyung!_" _

_Cinta dalam diam memang tidak pernah berakhir bahagia._

Hojoon membuka matanya. Mimpi itu terus menghantuinya sejak guru pengganti itu datang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Hojoon menaruh hati pada guru itu. Namun, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Sudah cukup satu kali dia merasakan sakit hati. Dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Rasa berbunga-bunga ketika jatuh cinta, dan sakit yang tidak tertahankan ketika kau tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Ah, Hojoon benar-benar tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

_Handphone_ yang terletak di lakas kamarnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Diambilnya _handphone_ itu dan terlihat sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya.

_From : Cutie-Han_

_To : Harry 'Joon' Potter_

_Hojoon-ah~ Ayo kita ke klab ^o^ Aku akan ke rumahmu dalam 10 menit! Bersiap-siaplah! Ciayo~_

.: = :.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di bar sambil memegang gelas kecil berisi alkohol ringan. Kau bertanya kenapa murid SMA bisa masuk ke sebuah klab? _Well_…. jika kau berteman dengan anak dari pemilik klab itu, kau pasti bisa masuk ke klab itu dengan mudah.

"Ayo minum lagi, Hojoon-ah! Kutraktir," ucap Jiho dengan _killer smile_ dan _wink_ khas-nya. Pemuda satu ini memang tahu cara memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai anak pemilik klab.

Hojoon tersenyum. Sahabat-sahabatnya selalu tahu saat dimana dia ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan melupakan semuanya untuk sesaat. Diedarkan pandangannya ke _dance floor_. Terlihat Hansol dan Byungjoo melakukan _dance battle_ di panggung yang terletak di tengah-tengah _dance floor_. Orang-orang disekeliling panggung tampak bersorak-sorak. Sebagian mendukung Hansol dan sebagian tampak meneriakkan nama Byungjoo.

"Dua orang itu tidak pernah berubah," ucap Hojoon sambil meminum alkoholnya. Jiho hanya mendenguskan nafasnya sambil melangkah menuju panggung itu. Diambilnya _mic_ yang menganggur di _stand_-nya dan berkata dengan suara cukup keras.

"Ya! Cukup dengan _dance battle_-nya~ Sekarang mari kita panggil _rapper_ baru yang baru saja melakukan _debut_nya! Ini dia, Kidooooh~" sorak sorai dan suara tepukan tangan langsung terdengar begitu Jiho turun dari panggung, diikuti oleh _duo pabo_ yang cemberut karena acara mereka diganggu oleh Jiho.

Sosok familiar tampak menaiki panggung. Rambut ikal itu, dan bibir _kissable_ itu, matanya yang indah semakin indah dengan _eyeliner_ yang menghiasinya. Hojoon tertegun. Guru penggantinya seorang _underground rapper_?

Jiho yang menyadari bahwa rapper bernama Kidoh itu adalah guru penggantinya, langsung menyeret _duo pabo_ yang masih menggerutu di belakangnya untuk bersembunyi. _Well_… aneh kan kalau murid SMA bertemu dengan gurunya di sebuah klab?

"Hojoon-ah! Hojoon-ah!" panggil Jiho. Hojoon masih tampak tertegun. Jiho yang sudah kehabisan akal, melempar Hansol yang memang bertubuh mungil dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menyeret Hojoon.

Sorak sorai terdengar semakin riuh ketika Kidoh itu memulai _performance_-nya. _Rapper_ itu tersenyum puas. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat surai kecoklatan milik salah satu murid yang menarik perhatian di kelasnya. Kacamata khas milik pemuda itu tidak mungkin menipunya. Pemuda itu tampak ditarik oleh pemuda mungil yang tak terlihat wajahnya.

'Tampaknya besok akan ada murid yang kubawa ke ruang hukuman,' pikir Hyosang sambil melanjutkan _performance-_nya.

.: = :.

Malam itu, Hojoon tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Hyosang. Hyosang yang tampak cool and spicy saat mengajar, Hyosang yang tampak sangat tampan dan bersemangat ketika sedang melakukan performance, Hyosang, Hyosang, dan Hyosang! Hojoon mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan sebal. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa keluar dari pikirannya?

Dengan sebal, dia melangkah menuju dapur. Menghangatkan segelas susu dan berharap minuman itu dapat membantunya tidur. Diteguknya susu itu hingga hanya tersisa separuh. Matanya menerawang, menatap susu yang tinggal separuh itu dengan nanar.

Apakah dia akan mengalami pengalaman yang sama? Apakah dia juga akan mengalami rasa sakit hati itu untuk kedua kalinya? Ataukah justru sebaliknya? Hojoon galau, reader sekalian. Tanpa disadarinya, pikiran-pikiran mengenai Hyosang justru membuat Hojoon menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan nyenyak di meja makannya.

.: = :.

Siang itu, kegiatan beres-beres Hojoon terganggu. Pemuda itu hendak memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan beranjak dari kelas saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik yang mengganggu dari _speaker_ kelasnya. Namun, bukan suara gemerisik dari _speaker_ itu yang mengganggu Hojoon. Melainkan suara dari guru penggantinya yang memasuki gendang telinganya

"Jeon Hojoon dari kelas 2-3 dipanggil oleh _Mr_. Hyosang di ruangannya. Sekali lagi Jeon Hojoon dari kelas 2-3, dipanggil oleh _Mr._ Hyosang diruangannya. Terima kasih."

Oh…. Perasaan Hojoon tidak enak.

.: = :.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar agak menggema di ruang guru milik Hyosang. Pria bermata tajam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya ke arah pintu berwarna kusam yang membatasi ruangannya dan koridor sekolah.

"Masuk."

Hyosang melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya ketika dia melihat kepala mungil yang dihiasi kecamata bulat itu menyembut dari balik pintu. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum mengembang di bibir _kissable-_nya saat dia melihat raut ketakukan dari murid teladan itu.

"A-anda memanggil saya, _seongsaenim_?" tanya Hojoon dengan suara kecil. Hyosang menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil memberi gestur dengan tangannya, menyuruh Hojoon duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Dengan langkah kecil dan tangan yang berkeringat dingin, Hojoon melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Menaruh seluruh berat badannya di atas sofa yang tidak terlalu empuk.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa kau kupanggil, Hojoon-_sshi_?" tanya Hyosang sambil menghampiri tempat Hojoon duduk. Siswa itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingat sekali, melihat seorang anak lelaki di bawah umur berada di klab tempat aku melakukan _performance_ kemarin. Iya kan, Hojoon_-sshi_?"

Hojoon seketika itu juga merasa kepalanya pusing. Gurunya ini tahu? Astaga…. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Hyosang lagi-lagi memasang _smirk_-nya ketika melihat keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi siswanya itu. Dalam hatinya, dia tidak tega melihat siswanya ini terlihat begitu ketakukan dan cemas. Namun, rasa tertariknya mengalahkan rasa iba yang mulai muncul. Siswanya yang satu ini benar-benar menarik. Siswa teladan tapi bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah klab walau masih di bawah umur. Menarik, bukan?

"Tenanglah, Hojoon_-sshi_. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu," ucap Hyosang sambil menusp dahi Hojoon yang basah. Siswanya itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan gurunya yang satu ini?

"Aku tidak akan membawa masalah ini sampai atasan. Tapi ada syaratnya," ucap Hyosang sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan memasang _wink_ mempesona. Hojoon dapat merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas.

"Jika kau bisa melakukan pelanggaran seperti masuk ke klab walau masih di bawah umur, tidak masalah jika kau melakukan pelanggaran lain, kan? Seperti hubungan asmara rahasia antara guru dan murid?"

Hojoon benar-benar tidak tahu mimpi apa dia semalam.

.: = :.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan gontai. Tangannya yang gemetar memegang _handphone_ yang baru saja dipegang oleh gurunya yang gila itu. Di layarnya, _reader-sshi_ sekalian bisa melihat nama kontak yang masih terpampang, belum ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Oh... tampaknya Hyosang baru saja dengan paksa menyimpan nomor teleponnya ke _handphone_ milik Hojoon.

Saat Hojoon sedang galau-galaunya menyusuri koridor sekolah, tampak tiga orang biang kerok penyebab semua masalah ini. Hojoon menatap ketiga _pabo_ yang sedang bercanda sendiri itu.

"Oh, hoi Hojoon-ah! Katanya tadi _seongsaenim_ ganteng itu memanggilmu, ya? Kenapa hayoooooo~" ucap Hansol tanpa rasa bersalah sambil memasang ekspresi jahil.

"KALIAN SEMUA _PABO_! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Uh oh... tampaknya si tenang Hojoon-pun akan menjadi manusia yang sangat menakutkan ketika sedang marah. Bersiap-siaplah kalian tiga pemuda _pabo_.

**TBC**

.: = :.

Selesai, _reader-sshi_~ Phieeeew~ Jadi, salah seorang _reader_ saya ada yang _request _KidohxHojoon _couple. It's for you, bby _^^

Inginnya sih, hanya membuat _oneshot_ begitu. Tapi entah kenapa justru alurnya bertambah panjang tanpa saya sadari dan tampaknya fic ini akan jadi _two-shoot_ atau mungkin _three-shoot_ =,=

Lalu, saya ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari _review_ di fic saya yang sebelumnya.

Q1 : _Pairing_ Hanjoo itu uke-nya siapa, sih?

Kalau untuk _official pairing_ saya kurang tahu. Reader tahu sendiri kalau Topp Dogg itu _skinship_nya naudzubillahimindzalik~ Jiho itu, sudah berapa kali ganti _pairing_, coba -,-

Jadi, di AFF memang banyak sekali _author_ yang membuat fanfic Hanjoo dengan Byunjoo sebagai uke-nya. Mungkin mereka terinspirasi oleh gambar Hansol yang kelihatan mau makan Byungjoo itu :3

Sayangnya, saya lebih suka _surfing_ di tumblr. Dan setelah melihat begitu banyak gambar gif. tentang Hansol yang ogah berpisah sama Byungjoo-nya itu, akhirnya saya kepincut dengan uke!Hansol. Apalagi ada _author _di tumblr yang membuat fanfic Hanjoo dengn Hansol sebagai uke-nya. Dia inspirasi saya :D

Q2 : Kenapa adegan rate M-nya nggak lanjut?

KARENA SAYA AKAN MIMISAN, _READER-SSHI_ . Saya ingiiiiiiiiin sekali bisa menulis adegan lemon gitu, karena saya suka baca adegan lemon/eh/. Tapi ternyata saya tidak kuat, _reader-sshi_. Ini saya juga baru berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melanjutkan FF saya yang _Difficulties of Living in a Dorm_ (sedikit _spoiler _saja, akan ada adegan lemon, lho~ /wajah mesum/)

Q3 : Ada akun FB nggak, ya?

Saya ada akun FB. Cukup _search_ saja : Anis Widyanti

Kemudian, silakan dicari yang foto sampulnya Hansol mau 'makan' Byungjoo :3

Silakan di-add ya, _reader-sshi_~~ /promosi/

**_Thank you for reading my fic, guys~ Mind to telling me what you think through review? :3_**


End file.
